An image sensor is a semiconductor device which converts an optical image into an electrical signal, and is largely divided into a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor (CIS). The CMOS image sensor has a photodiode and a MOS transistor formed within a unit pixel and is adapted to implement an image by sequentially detect electrical signals of each unit pixel using a switching method.